Desire
by PrinceFroggie
Summary: Shion knew it was against everything he believed in, but he couldn't help himself. Something about Nezumi made him want to get closer despite the dangers that his actions would bring. NezuShi, vampire!Nezumi and human!Shion.


A/N: This was inspired by a photo that a friend tagged me in on Facebook. We were talking and suddenly, the idea of a vampire!Nezumi and human!Shion attracted to each other despite it being forbidden came upon me. And voila. Enjoy my first ever NezuShi fanfic. X3

* * *

To any normal human being, it would have tasted bitter and metallic, enough to make some people gag, but to him, it tasted like strawberries and cream with a little honey on the side. It was practically heaven for him as he bit harder and sucked, feeling the red warm liquid burst into his mouth. He savoured the taste, ignoring his victim's desperate attempt to push him away. Slowly but surely, his victim started losing energy, growing paler by the second. Soon after, he held a lifeless pretty woman in his arms. He pulled back, blood dripping down his chin and the woman's neck bearing bite marks. He let the woman fall from his arms as he stood up.

All of a sudden, he heard the distant sound of bells tolling. It was the siren, a signal that someone from the town was missing, or as was the usual case, being attacked by one of his kind. He licked his lips and made a run for the woods. Contrary to popular belief, his kind didn't really possess superhuman abilities. Sure, it was above average, but not to the point that they looked blurry when they ran. Also, they don't sparkle. They really hated that stupid legend that they sparkle under the sun. He ran faster, hearing the townspeople getting nearer to his finished dinner- or rather, the crime scene. If they caught him, he knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Yes, Nezumi was a bloodsucker. And the town despised his kind.

He ran as fast as he could until the cries of the townspeople disappeared into the distance.

* * *

He groaned inwardly. This was the fifth victim this week and he couldn't take it anymore. These bloodsuckers will surely be the death of him, and that was meant both literally and figuratively. The townspeople have been barging into his office almost every possible hour, asking him why the hell he wasn't doing his job, asking him why a kid like him even had his job. Oh, I forgot to mention, but Shion, for some unknown twisted reason, was the one who got the job as the town's protector from the bloodsuckers.

He hated his job.

First of all, he wasn't even physically strong. Truth be told, he was a sickly child ever since he could remember. He even had this weird, scar-like, birthmark-like thing snaking from his ankle, around his body and up to his cheek. Whoever decided to give him this job will sooner or later fall victim to Shion's fist. He will make sure of it, that's a fact. He ran his hands through his white hair, groaning again and trying to tune out everyone's complaints as they saw the pale body of Vicky, the town baker's daughter.

"Hey, kid! What are you gonna do about my sweet daughter?!" cried the baker.

Shion snapped.

"_I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT?! WHY WAS SHE EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?! THIS PLACE IS OFF-LIMITS!_"

He was tired of all the blame they pushed upon him. It wasn't his fault. None of this was his fault. The townspeople stared at him. Shion was usually quiet and timid. This enraged and fuming Shion was new. He cursed under his breath and stalked off into the woods, knowing that he had to cool off his head first before he could face the townspeople again.

He ran as fast as he could until the cries of the townspeople disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Shion thought that he was going to die. Right there in front of him, sitting on a mossy tree bark, with his dark blue hair tied up into a ponytail, was a bloodsucker. He was pretty normal (save for the fact that he was really handsome and perfect in every sense of the word) except...dried blood marked his chin. His eyes observed Shion carefully, and Shion did the same.

"...what are you doing here, human."

It wasn't a question, Shion knew that. He gulped. He could feel cold sweat starting to form in his palms. Everything around him suddenly grew colder, despite his thick brown coat. Was it really going to end like this? He doesn't even have a girlfriend (everybody thought it was Safu, but Shion knew that the girl was weird). The blue-haired bloodsucker jumped up from the bark, making Shion shriek. He smirked.

"Why are you so jumpy?" He chuckled.

Shion pouted, feeling embarrassed, scared and pissed off at the same time. It all diminished, however, when the blue-haired teen stepped closer towards him. Shion stepped back, fear taking over him.

"D-don't come any closer...please..." He sounded really scared, and he didn't care.

If he had to beg for his life while running around town naked, he would. The blue-haired teen stopped in his tracks, staring at Shion and not saying anything. Shion stared back. The bloodsucker stepped closer again (much to Shion's discomfort), making the white-haired boy jump back.

"P-please stay back...!" Shion was fighting back tears.

This is why he wasn't fit for his job. He was practically trembling and crying at the sight of one bloodsucker. Shion couldn't hold it in any longer. A sob escaped his lips, and tears streamed down his cheeks. He wasn't really having the best day. Someone from his town was killed (probably by the bloodsucker in front of him) and everyone was blaming him. To top it all off, it seemed like his life would end today. He really didn't care anymore. He slumped down onto his knees and cried silently. After a while, he looked up and to his surprise...

the bloodsucker wasn't there.

* * *

"Shion!"

He refused to get up from his bed. He was bundled up in his blanket feeling warm and cosy when Safu barged into his room and pulled the blanket, unravelling him. He looked at the girl begrudgingly and slowly sat up.

"What is it, Safu?"

"Everyone's sorry about yesterday." She said, sitting down beside Shion.

"Huh? Oh...really?"

"Yep!"

"Huh..."

"...yeah."

"I see..."

Safu eyed him carefully.

"And then you know, the cow flew." She added casually.

"Really now." Shion nodded his head, folding his blanket with so much care that he looked like he was just feeling the fabric.

"Uh-huh. Then the chicken sang some rock 'n roll."

"Cool."

"Shion, you're not listening."

"Yes, yes..."

Safu smacked him on the head with a rolled up newspaper, finally getting his attention.

"Shion! Cows don't fly and chickens don't sing rock 'n roll, so stop agreeing, and start listening!" Safu hit him again.

"O-ow! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" He said, rubbing the spot where Safu hit him.

"What's gotten into you?" Safu asked.

"...nothing."

"And where did you run off to yesterday?"

"N-nowhere, really."

"Shion, you are such a crappy liar." Safu chuckled.

"...fiiiiine. I met a bloodsucker."

Safu paled at this revelation. Shion shook his head, smiling.

"I'm fine. Weird thing is, he didn't kill me."

"Yeah, that's weird. What if was just tired and decides to come back for you?"

"I kno-

"OR BETTER YET, HE COMES BACK FOR YOU BECAUSE HE FELL FOR YOU!"

Shion groaned. Did I mention that Safu was weird? He stood up, tuning out Safu's voice and made a beeline for the bathroom. He took a quick shower and put on his coat over his everyday clothes. The smell of the woods still lingered on the fibres of his coat, and he had started to associate this smell with the strange bloodsucker. Speaking of which, he wasn't even able to get his name. Totally forgetting about Safu's existence, he ran out of his house, into the woods, and back to the tree bark. When he arrived, he rested his hands on his knees, panting and trying to catch his breath. He looked around and saw the bloodsucker nowhere. He sighed.

"Damn it. I wanted to know his name...oddly enough, he seemed nice..." Shion thought out loud.

"It's Nezumi, you little cry baby."

Shion's eyes grew wide as he heard that familiar mocking voice. He looked around frantically, searching for the owner of the voice. It was foggy and cold (as usual) and the visibility level in this area of the woods was pretty low, but he still tried. After a while though, he gave up, and sat down on the tree bark.

"Where are you...?"

"I'm here, you know. You can't find me because you're a little cry-baby." He snickered.

"I'm Shion, not a little cry baby!" Shion snapped back.

"Oh? Not scared anymore, are we?"

"Ugh. Whatever."

Shion ran off, but he was sure that somebody chuckled behind him.

* * *

He sat on one of the tree branches casually, a smirk on his face as his extra-good vision allowed him to see Shion through the fog. He enjoyed seeing the confused expression of Shion. He wasn't sure when, but when he saw Shion cry yesterday, something clicked in him. He shook his head free of this thought.

"No, no. I didn't kill him because I was full. Yeah."

However, he couldn't help but admit that Shion had a pretty girly face. His white, messy hair, along with that strange, blush-like mark on his cheek added to his girly face shape. He started wondering when he'd see Shion again.

Something in Shion had piqued Nezumi's interest.

* * *

A/N: What. I didn't get what I was writing. XDD oh well, I promise you, this will get fluffy, then angsty. Swear. AND NO, IT'S NOT LIKE TWILIGHT, though I did make a reference to it. XD read and review!


End file.
